


Kibitzing

by Random_Nexus



Series: Watson's Woes Merry Month of May Drabbles 2018 [2]
Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Watson's Woes, Watson's Woes Merry Month Of May Drabbles 2018, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nexus/pseuds/Random_Nexus
Summary: Holmes offers his opinions on Watson's latest story.Written For the Prompt: For the Merry Month of Drabbles second prompt onWatson's Woes, the five words: Layman: (someone who isn't a member of the clergy, or not a member of a particular profession)Merriam-Webster, Tempus fugit: (Time flies)Dictionary.com, Capricious: (subject to whim; impulsive on unpredictable)Wordthink, Plebeian: (associated with the great mass of people; one of the common people)New York Times, Commencement: (beginning)Learner's Dictionary.





	Kibitzing

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's right, I squoze in all five words, in 100 words, and mostly made sense. * _Does victory lap around the PC_ * \o/

“What’s that face?”

“I’m no layman, Watson,” Holmes replied, with the affronted dignity of a capricious moggy shooed from human food. “You needn’t add those plebian explanations.”

“Few are as knowledgeable as you, Holmes.”

“Better to encourage fixing such failings. At the commencement of this crime scene, you could cut this paragraph without much affecting anything.”

“I think not,” Watson snorted, eyes rolling heavenward before he returned to editing his manuscript. A dozen more such ‘suggestions’ from Holmes later, Watson finally sighed, setting his writing aside.

“Quitting? It’s barely teatime.”

“ _Tempus fugit_ , eh?” Watson replied, vigorously ringing for Mrs. Hudson.


End file.
